


Три разговора с Мартой Джонс

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Life After the Doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Написано на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Ярк.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - Ярк.

Когда Земля вернулась на свое место и все последствия случившегося были ликвидированы и подчищены, большинство землян быстро забыли о случившемся. Удивительное свойство человеческой психики — вычеркивать из памяти все слишком необычное и непонятное. Помнили лишь те, для кого события не были столь уж необычными, и те, кто напрямую в них участвовал. Проще говоря, сотрудники ЮНИТ, остатки Торчвуда да люди, потерявшие своих близких.  
В результате Марта обнаружила, что, если ей хочется поговорить о произошедшем, выбор собеседников не так уж и велик. А поговорить ей было просто необходимо. Марта Джонс пережила в своей жизни многое, включая кошмарный год, которого не было, и ей не впервой было держать в своих руках судьбу всей планеты. Но все же... готовность сделать все, чтобы спасти Землю — совсем не то же самое, что готовность ее уничтожить, чтобы спасти Вселенную. Марта впервые подошла к этой грани, впервые заглянула в эту бездну. Такой опыт не проходит бесследно, и она чувствовала, как память о случившемся разъедает ее изнутри, словно ржавчина, и просто необходимо выплеснуть куда-то все чувства и эмоции.  
Но кто из людей мог ее понять? Уж точно не семья. Коллеги? У нее ни с кем не было достаточно близкой дружбы. Конечно, всегда был Джек. Он будет рад видеть ее, а его опыт включает в себя и не такое. Проблема лишь в том, что Марта неплохо изучила Джека и знала, как он справляется с болью, виной и ответственностью. Ирония судьбы: то, в чем Джек винил когда-то Доктора — склонность убегать от последствий — он сам же взял на вооружение. Джек убегал во флирт, в случайные связи, он прятался за ослепительной улыбкой и бесстыжими шутками, и Марте было порой интересно: осознает ли он сам, насколько прошедшие годы сделали его похожим на Доктора?  
Если Марта придет к Джеку, он нальет ей выпить, обнимет, подмигнет и расскажет свежую историю, которая наверняка включает в себя наготу и двусмысленные ситуации, но он не станет говорить о том, что чувствует. Нет, Марте Джонс этот путь не подходит.  
Потом Марта подумала о Донне. Она успела оценить теплоту и острый язык этой женщины за время пары совместных приключений, а в последней истории Донна оказалась настоящим сокровищем. Марта не очень понимала, что, собственно, с ней произошло. В ТАРДИС было шумно и тесно — отличная обстановка для радостных объятий, но не очень подходящая для расспросов и вдумчивых объяснений. Но Донна наверняка сможет понять, что терзает Марту. Конечно, она сейчас с Доктором... Марте не хотелось пользоваться данным им телефоном, но ведь Донна навещает родных, значит, они знают, когда ее можно застать на Земле.  
Привыкнув не тянуть с выполнением принятых решений, Марта легко нашла адрес Донны Ноубл и в ближайший же выходной отправилась в Чизвик. Дверь ей открыла сама Донна, и Марта радостно воскликнула:  
— Привет! — но тут же наткнулась на настороженный взгляд.  
— Вы к кому?  
— Я... — что-то здесь было не так, сильно не так. — Ты... меня не узнаешь?  
— Откуда мне вас знать? Если вы из Кордэл Компани, можете им передать, что я не собираюсь оплачивать ремонт их принтера, я к нему не прикасалась.  
— Нет, я... — Тут Марта заметила за плечом собеседницы отчаянно жестикулирующего седого мужчину. Надеясь, что она правильно поняла его знаки, Марта выпалила: — Вы ведь Патриция Грейс?  
— Нет здесь никакой Патриции Грейс и никогда не было.  
— Простите, простите, я, должно быть, ошиблась, перепутала адрес.  
Взгляд Донны чуть смягчился.  
— Ничего, бывает. Надеюсь, вы найдете того, кого ищете.  
— До свидания.  
Дверь захлопнулась. Марта сделала несколько шагов в сторону и остановилась в задумчивости. Что это было? Ну не может же это быть Донна до их встречи! Конечно, путешествуя с Доктором, можно ожидать таких нестыковок, но она-то давно не живет в ТАРДИС и по времени не прыгает.  
Из-за угла ей вдруг замахали рукой. Оглянувшись и убедившись, что знаки предназначены именно ей, Марта поспешила вперед. Это оказался тот самый пожилой мужчина.  
— Вы ведь из этих, из друзей Доктора, верно? — заторопился он. — Я видел вас тогда, в компьютере.  
Марта нерешительно кивнула.  
— С Донной что-то не так?  
— Ох, — старик покачал головой. — Вроде бы так, да совсем не так. Как насчет чая? Я бы угостил симпатичную девушку чаем, а заодно все объяснил.  
Марте оставалось лишь кивнуть.  
В кафе за углом Марта ошарашенно выслушала историю о том, как Донна потеряла память о Докторе, чтобы сохранить жизнь. Первой ее реакцией был ужас. Она не могла, не хотела даже представлять, каково это — увидеть весь необъятный размах, весь масштаб Вселенной, чтобы забыть все и вернуться к серой обыденной жизни. Да, конечно, встреча с Доктором принесла ей много испытаний, боли и горечи. Да, она необратимо изменилась. Да, ответственность, лежащая на ее плечах, теперь порой гораздо больше ответственности врача перед пациентом. Ее собственная мать не раз говорила, что лучше бы Марте никогда не встречать этого инопланетянина. Но если бы кто спросил саму Марту... Нет, она ни о чем не жалела и ни за что бы не отказалась от своего опыта. Одна мысль о том, чтобы все это потерять...  
— Я даже не знаю, что тут было бы лучше, — не думая выпалила она. И наткнулась на неожиданно цепкий взгляд бледных старческих глаз.  
— Я знаю, что. Моя внучка, живая и здоровая. Никакие тайны вселенной не стоят ее жизни.  
Марта виновато вспыхнула. Как она могла сказать такое в лицо родному дедушке Донны? Да и в самом деле, кому было бы лучше, сгори Донна под напором чуждых знаний? Неужели ей самой? Как медик, Марта знала, что исправимо все, кроме смерти, она сама давала клятву бороться за жизнь больных до конца, какой бы трудный выбор ни приходилось делать на этом пути. Чем Донна хуже этих больных?  
Марта неловко пробормотала извинения, но Уилф махнул рукой и улыбнулся. Они попрощались, и старик крепко обнял ее. Девушка попросила его беречь внучку и медленно побрела домой. Ей было о чем подумать.  
А собеседника для разговора о том, что мучило ее саму, Марта обнаружила ближе, чем ожидала. Микки Смит, оставшийся в измерении, где официально считался умершим, нашел прибежище в лондонском отделении ЮНИТ, где пригодился его опыт работы в параллельном Торчвуде. Он тоже путешествовал с Доктором, он знал, как это ставит на голову всю твою жизнь и все представления о правильном и неправильном, он многое потерял. А кроме того он уже несколько дней собирался с духом, чтобы подойти к Марте, причем делал это так очевидно и нерешительно, что Марта сжалилась и сама пригласила его как-то вечером посидеть в пабе. Их разговор, неожиданно откровенный, затянулся допоздна и потребовал продолжения. Одно за другим — и Марта вдруг обнаружила, что у нее есть новый бойфренд и надежда на будущее. Иногда она вспоминала о Донне, пару раз собиралась позвонить Уилфу, но... так и не собралась.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошла пара лет, наполненных инопланетными угрозами, бумажными отчетами, свиданиями и разговорами. Жизнь продолжалась. Марта с Микки уже какое-то время жили вместе. Недавно он сделал ей предложение, и она, хорошенько подумав, согласилась. Теперь они обсуждали возможность оставить службу в ЮНИТ, которая забирала слишком много сил и времени, и применить общий свой опыт, занявшись, так сказать, фрилансом. По отчетам ЮНИТ Марта знала, что Доктор регенерировал, но, учитывая нелинейный характер его жизни, трудно было сказать, действительно ли это случилось уже, случится потом или происходит прямо сейчас. Поэтому Марта ничуть не удивилась, когда во время трансляции церемонии открытия Олимпийских игр увидела знакомую фигуру в полосатом костюме и знаменитом пальто, как ни в чем не бывало несущую факел с олимпийским огнем. Разумеется, он умудрился отметиться и в этом историческом событии. Микки, сидевший рядом, радостно хлопнул ладонью по колену:  
— О, это я знаю! Роуз рассказывала мне про этот раз.  
— Роуз?  
— Ну да. Это было во время ее путешествий с Доктором, они заглянули посмотреть Игры, а вляпались в историю с исчезновением детей и живыми рисунками. Прямо сейчас она бродит где-то в городе, после того как спасла Доктора. Это так странно. Вот он я и мне под тридцать, а где-то там, совсем рядом, двадцатилетняя Роуз.  
— Хочешь увидеть ее? — Марта обычно не ревновала Микки к прошлому, ее собственная история отношений была отнюдь не идеальна, но имя Роуз что-то затронуло в душе.  
— Нет, детка, зачем? Что я ей скажу? Что очень скоро она потеряет самое дорогое в жизни, а потом потратит несколько лет, пробивая лбом стены, порой буквально, чтобы вернуть его? Нет уж. Это все в прошлом, детка. Ведь так?  
— Так, — кивнула Марта, обнимая жениха.  
Трансляция закончилась, Микки щелкнул пультом — и Марта чуть не подпрыгнула на месте. Потому что с экрана на местном канале на нее смотрела Донна Ноубл и радостно сообщала, что найдет пару каждому. Вспыхнула надпись «Брачное агентство Донны», пошел другой ролик.  
— Донна? Сваха?! Не может быть! — выдохнула Марта.  
— Ну почему бы и нет? Она выглядит довольной.  
— Да, конечно, но... сваха? Искать женихов, устраивать свидания, подбирать пару по гороскопу... После всего, что она сделала вместе с Доктором, это кажется таким... таким... тривиальным и скучным.  
— Любая работа кажется скучной после того, как ты столкнулся с Доктором, — логично заметил Микки. — Тем более, ты говорила, что она ничего не помнит о нем.  
— Да, но все равно. Донна Ноубл, спасительница вселенной, ищет женихов отчаявшимся одиночкам. Это как-то...  
— Ты ведешь себя так, словно любая работа, не связанная с Доктором, инопланетянами и спасением Земли, по умолчанию хуже и не достойна вас.  
— Я? — удивилась Марта. — Я ничего такого не имела в виду. Или...  
Микки многозначительно поднял брови. Марта задумалась. Неужели она и правда так думает? Нежели считает то, чем занимаются обычные люди — ее родители, соседи, бывшие однокурсники — менее важным и достойным уважения? Когда-то Марта Джонс мечтала стать врачом и помогать людям. Потом она встретила Доктора. Потом... она, конечно, закончила обучение, но, если честно, в последние годы оружие в ее руках бывало чаще, чем медицинские инструменты. Как же это произошло?  
— Ох! — она уткнулась в плечо Микки, и он, почувствовав что-то, крепко ее обнял. — Ты прав, давай уйдем из ЮНИТ. Я хочу привести в порядок свои приоритеты.  
Микки молча чмокнул ее в макушку.


	3. Chapter 3

Вопрос с ЮНИТ был в конце концов улажен. Быть «защитниками Земли по вызову», как назвал это Микки, оказалось делом не менее интересным. К тому же теперь они оба могли сами выбирать дела, за которые готовы браться, да и рабочее и свободное время у них было общим.  
Свадьба стала еще одним приключением, но и его они пережили с блеском, не взирая на все ворчание матери Марты.  
Дела шли отлично, но все это время Марту не оставляли мысли о печальной судьбе Донны Ноубл. Она чувствовала какую-то незавершенность, чего-то не хватало ей, чтобы закрыть эту тему навсегда.  
— Я хочу поговорить с Донной, — сказала она Микки как-то вечером. — Просто поговорить.  
— Ты ж вроде сказала, что ей нельзя напоминать о прошлом?  
— Я могу прийти к ней под каким-нибудь предлогом. Как клиент ее брачного агентства, например.  
— Ты замужем, детка, — напомнил ей муж.  
— Я могла бы на время снять кольцо... — Взгляд Микки, хоть и промолчавшего, дал ей понять, что идея ему не нравится совершенно. Марта быстро сориентировалась: — Хотя тогда мы будем говорить обо мне, а не о ней. Хм... Я могу представиться журналисткой.  
— Тогда она будет ожидать репортажа или статьи.  
— Ммм... О, я скажу, что я — блогер! Начинающий. Пишу об успешных женщинах.  
— Ты могла бы это делать, — кивнул Микки. — Я имею в виду — по-настоящему. Тебе есть о чем рассказать людям. И это определенно безопасней, чем гоняться за чокнутыми сонтаранцами.  
Вопрос поднимался не в первый раз, и Марта лишь покачала головой. Ей нравилась ее жизнь. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда они захотят детей... она и найдет себе занятие поспокойнее. На время. Но точно не сейчас.  
— Значит, решено, представлюсь блогером.  
Микки вздохнул:  
— Хорошо, давай тогда сделаю тебе быстро визитку и сайт — вдруг Донна захочет проверить...  
  
Найти телефон «Брачного агентства Донны» было просто. Юный голос представился личным помощником миссис Ноубл-Темпл. Надо же, у бывшей секретарши теперь свой секретарь («Лучший секретарь в Чизвике», — резануло память). Встреча была назначена, и через неделю Марта сидела с планшетом в кресле напротив Донны. Сияющей, уверенной Донны в деловом костюме. На столе рядом красовались фотографии мужчины средних лет и рыжеволосого младенца.  
— С чего начнем? — радостно спросила Донна. Марта сделала вид, что возится с диктофоном. Она заранее обдумывала, как начать разговор, но сейчас все мысли разбежались в стороны.  
— Вы... считаете себя успешной женщиной, миссис Ноубл-Темпл?  
— Донна, пожалуйста, зовите меня Донной. Успешной... пожалуй. Я считаю себя удачливой, это точно.  
— В самом деле?  
— Конечно. Сами посудите: я была самой обычной секретаршей без перспектив, но мне повезло. Повезло встретить мужчину мечты, повезло найти деньги для начала бизнеса, повезло с клиентами.  
— Ну, наверное, дело не только в удаче? Много зависит и лично от вас.  
— Само собой, — не стала спорить Донна. — Ты ничего не достигнешь, не потратив силы, и время, и нервы, конечно. Когда работаешь с людьми, особенно в такой... ну, скажем, деликатной области, нужно соблюдать определенное равновесие между честностью и... тактичностью. Это не так уж легко.  
Марта постаралась сдержать улыбку. Да, для прямолинейной и несдержанной на язык Донны это точно должно было быть нелегко.  
— Раз уж вы заговорили об этом, расскажите, пожалуйста, почему вы решили работать с людьми, почему выбрали именно эту область?  
— Почему? — Донна задумалась. Потом вдруг вздохнула. — Что вы скажете насчет чашечки чая?  
— С удовольствием!  
Донна, что неудивительно, не стала звать секретаря, а сама быстро заварила чай — все необходимое нашлось у нее в шкафу. Потом она указала Марте на диванчик и кресла, стоявшие вокруг стола в углу комнаты.  
— Здесь я обычно беседую с клиентами, знаете, чтобы они чувствовали себя свободнее. Думаю, и нам будет тут удобней.  
Когда они устроились в креслах, вдыхая аромат свежезаваренного Эрл Грея, Донна задумчиво прищурилась.  
— Я сказала вам правду: я действительно считаю себя везучей. Но, надо сказать, это такое... новое для меня ощущение. По правде говоря, большую часть своей жизни я была... я считала себя неудачницей. Секретарша из Чизвика, в свои годы живущая с матерью и меняющая работу каждый год, нигде не способная удержаться. Я не видела перспектив и... знаете, иногда просто отчаивалась. Была уверена, что так вся моя жизнь и пройдет. А потом...  
Потом случился Доктор, но этого Донна не помнила, поэтому Марта только молча кивнула, подталкивая ее продолжать.  
— Потом... мне иногда кажется, что кто-то из ответственных за наши жизни вдруг обнаружил мою папку, завалившуюся за шкаф, и решил стряхнуть с нее пыль. Проще говоря — мне повезло. Знаете, мой дед... у меня замечательный дед... он вечно твердит мне, что я самая главная женщина во вселенной. По крайней мере, для него — я же его единственная внучка. Я все говорила ему, что глупости это, но потом появился Шон, и он так смотрел на меня... ну, как на чудо, что ли. Я считала себя никем, а он смотрел на меня, словно важнее женщины на свете нет. Он сделал мне предложение всего через пять месяцев, и я согласилась, конечно, я согласилась, в моих обстоятельствах не отказываются. И я все думала: надо побыстрее все провернуть, пока он не передумал, пока не понял, что я ничего не стою. Но мы поженились, а он все продолжал смотреть на меня так, и я же видела — он счастлив, правда счастлив. И я сказала себе: Донна Ноубл-Темпл, какого черта? Если ты можешь сделать счастливыми хотя бы пару человек — это чего-то да стоит. Это ведь тоже способность. И я почувствовала вдруг... не знаю... силу, наверное. И захотела чувствовать ее еще и еще. Звучит глупо, да?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Марта. — Звучит очень мудро.  
— Ну ладно. И вот я подумала... знаете, я всю жизнь работала секретарем, и это хорошая работа, и я ее ничуть не стыжусь, но я ведь могла бы делать что-то еще. А помогла определиться мне Нерис, за что я ей очень благодарна. Только не пишите об этом, а то она от досады локти сгрызет. Нерис — это моя подруга, но из тех, про которых говорят, что при таких друзьях и врагов не надо. Ну так вот, мы с ней вечно будто соревновались во всем, завидовали друг другу, и позлословить за моей спиной она любила. Ну и я, что уж, не молчала. И на свадьбе моей она, конечно, была подружкой невесты и была кислее уксуса. Но я заметила, как этот парень, диджей, все время смотрит на нее. Я с ним поговорила и подумала вдруг: вот уж отличная вышла бы парочка. А потом взяла и познакомила их, и что вы думаете? Через три месяца они уже съехались. А потом еще была двоюродная племянница Шона, ее я познакомила со старым коллегой, и так хорошо у них все пошло. И тут я подумала: ха! Я же всегда любила все эти реалити-шоу, теле-свах, и журналы эти со сплетнями о знаменитостях — я всегда могла сказать, у кого все всерьез, а кто скоро разбежится. Так почему бы не сделать из этого бизнес?  
Ну, конечно, это была просто идея, фантазия даже, но так получилось, что у нас были деньги. Представляете, нам на свадьбу подарили лотерейный билет, я даже не знаю, кто именно. Я еще подумала тогда: кто-то из родственников решил дешево отделаться, ну в самом деле, кто дарит лотерейные билеты?  
Марта снова промолчала, хотя у нее было подозрение, кто может делать такие подарки.  
— Так вот, этот билет, он взял и выиграл, представляете? Сорвал джек-пот. Я глазам своим не поверила. Конечно, мы устроили себе медовый месяц: круиз, тропики, все такое, но денег осталось много, и мы не тратили их, все решали, куда лучше вложить. И вот я пришла к Шону, говорю: вот такая мысль у меня, я могла бы быть свахой, открыть агентство, а он говорит: давай попробуем. Возьми выигрыш на это. Получится — отлично, не получится — ну что же, все равно это были случайные деньги, не заработанные. Он такой у меня, Шон. Вот я и попробовала. И все получилось. Конечно, агентство росло постепенно, но у меня действительно большой процент удачных пар. Я придумала свою систему, как хранить данные клиентов, как сортировать и подбирать.  
Конечно, это все стоит денег, но... я решила, что раз в месяц у нас будут акции — для секретарей, медсестер, домработниц, знаете, для тех, кто обычно не может себе позволить платить свахе. Я же знаю, каково это. И знаю, что эти женщины тоже достойны счастья.  
В том году у меня родилась Эмма, стало сложнее, но я уже могла нанять помощников. А сейчас у меня появилась новая идея. Знаете, многие женщины, что к нам приходят, они считают, что никому не интересны, потому что работают на непрестижной работе или, скажем, не учились в университете. Глупости, конечно, я всегда говорю им, что это глупости, что даже простая продавщица, бросившая школу, может быть для кого-то целой вселенной... Но я знаю, как трудно в это поверить, потому что многие вокруг смотрят на тебя так... И мы придумали создать фонд, который помогал бы взрослым женщинам получать дополнительное образование. Мы уже договорились с парой университетов... и мы наймем преподавателей, чтобы помочь подготовиться к тестам... На той неделе мы проводим первое большое благотворительное мероприятие, надеюсь, будет интересно. Вы могли бы поучаствовать с вашим блогом...  
— Я...  
Зазвонил телефон, Донна извинилась и отошла в сторонку. Быстро закончив разговор, она взглянула на часы и охнула.  
— Ну надо же, как я вас заговорила! Странно, я обычно не рассказываю столько про себя, вы понимаете... даже не знаю, почему так... но у меня странное чувство, что вам можно доверять. Мы точно не встречались раньше?  
Марта покачала головой. Донна неловко оглянулась, потом улыбнулась:  
— Не то чтобы я что-то скрывала, но душу выворачивать — кому это нужно. Вы ведь не напишете ничего лишнего в вашем блоге?  
Марта поспешила уверить ее, что все будет хорошо, все откровения останутся между ними, Донна быстро вручила ей пакет с информацией о большом мероприятии, и они торопливо попрощались — Донну ждала другая встреча.  
Выйдя на улицу и шагая в сторону подземки, Марта поймала себя на странном ощущении легкости. Словно небольшой, но надоевший камень свалился с души. И спасибо за это надо сказать Донне Ноубл-Темпл. Одно лишь знание о том, что она есть — чудесная, пылкая, добрая и решительная Донна — что ей не нужен Доктор или инопланетяне, чтобы оставаться самой собой и помогать людям... Это знание наполнило Марту странной надеждой. С легким сердцем она зашагала быстрее, мечтая, что она расскажет Микки, и что они устроят в выходные, и какую новую задачу подкинет им их непредсказуемая жизнь.


End file.
